


I Can Wait Forever

by Mike_H



Series: Finding Inspiration Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H
Summary: Prompt:First snow(selected byFinfromCute Weather/Seasonal AUs for Your OTP).
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Finding Inspiration Prompt Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049150
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	I Can Wait Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> Prompt: _First snow_ (selected by **[Fin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfeast/pseuds/midnightfeast)** from **[Cute Weather/Seasonal AUs for Your OTP](https://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/129353904913/cute-weatherseasonal-aus-for-your-otp)** ).

They kiss later than all their friends, but it's okay, it's worth it, because it's _them._

Kakashi thinks this, thinks _yes,_ thinks _finally,_ like it isn't half his fault this is only happening now.

They've danced around each other for _years._ Or at least, Kakashi's been the one slipping out of reach every time Tobirama got close, too confused, too damn afraid of his feelings and the way they made him feel senseless and overwhelmed.

But now.

Tobirama's lips are against his, gentle and rough, patient and insistent, and all thought leaves Kakashi's brain.

There is only warmth. Tobirama's hands, ungloved, cradling Kakashi's face. Kakashi doesn't know how he stands the cold, but Tobirama's always looked like he belongs here, beneath snowfall and sky.

Kakashi's hands are fisted in the fabric of Tobirama's jacket. He doesn't want to let go. Thinks that Tobirama would disappear if he does. It's an irrational thought, but Kakashi can't help it. Tobirama doesn't make him feel sane.

Tobirama's thumb, caressing the curve of Kakashi's cheek. The look in his eyes is an amalgamation of things. Kakashi doesn't want to think about what they could be. Knows that knowing would be a terrifying, amazing thing. He isn't sure he's ready for all that yet.

Tobirama kisses him again, gentler, less urgent. There is reassurance in the way his hand moves to the back of Kakashi's head, simply resting there.

It gives Kakashi the courage to loosen his grip on Tobirama's jacket. His hands glide up Tobirama's chest to his shoulders, his neck. Kakashi tangles his fingers into the hairs at Tobirama's nape. He wishes he were ungloved.

He kisses back and it's _everything._ It's _now._ It's just _them_ and the quiet and the snow, the too-loud, too-frantic beat of Kakashi's heart.

They part for air and Tobirama simply looks at him. His eyes are dark and knowing. He looks at Kakashi like he sees — has _always_ seen — everything.

It makes Kakashi feel so exposed. The vulnerability of it jars him. It makes him uncertain, torn between the urge to run away and remain, to conceal and reveal all.

But Tobirama keeps him here. He pulls Kakashi against him, and simply holds him.

Kakashi buries his face against Tobirama's neck. Breathes him in. He can feel Tobirama's pulse, this steady rhythm that calms him. It feels like _now._ Feels like _forever._


End file.
